


Body Heat

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2011 [2]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Day #2 - Cold Hands/Noses/Feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

“Too cold,” Ryan grumbled, shutting the door firmly while stamping his feet to regain some feeling. “We should follow the ducks and head south for winter.”

“Aww, is your beak getting frost-bitten?” Colin pouted, reaching up to rub Ryan’s nose. He was instantly swatted away and laughed. “I’ll try to find you a nose-muff for Christmas.”

Ryan yanked Colin’s hat down over his face, grinning at the muffled squawk of protest, but his shivering only increased as he removed his thick coat.

Watching him, Colin smiled and took his hand. “Come on, I know the best way to warm up.”


End file.
